Always
by Trunkszgirl
Summary: One-shot. The history of Trunks and Marron's relationship. fluffy. read and review plz


Always

A three-year-old toddler walked into the nursery looking for his mom. His blue eyes searched the room but she wasn't there. He was about to leave the room when all of a sudden he heard some crying. The lavender haired child walked to the crib and stood on nearby chair in order to see who was making the racket. When he looked down he saw a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're the one making all the noise." When the girl heard the voice she looked up and saw the toddler. As his eyes met hers he could feel a connection to the small baby. He wasn't aware that the crying stopped until he heard someone running into the room.

The person slowed down and walked up to the boy. "Did you get her to stop crying, Trunks?"

"Yes Mr. Krillen." the boy answered without breaking eye contact with the girl.

The bald monk looked surprised and then satisfied. "Well you should be proud. Not many people can get her to stop crying besides her mom and me. I'm glad you took care of her."

Trunks looked up at Krillen solemnly. "Don't worry Sir, I'll protect her forever." The monk looked amazed as Trunks, the three-year-old mischief-maker, looked completely serious about protecting a little baby he had just met.

"Thank you Trunks. I'm sure Marron would appreciate that."

**_8 Years Later_**

A little girl was playing in the school's playground when she got pushed off the swing. As the child looked up she saw the school's bully sitting in her swing. Angry, the girl stood up and faced the boy.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! You should wait for your turn!"

"I don't think so pig tails! Who's gonna make me?" the kid swung forward and knocked the blonde girl back into the fence. He got off of the swing and walked slowly towards the girl smiling viciously.

"Now Blondie, I'm going to show you why no one messes with me!" He started advancing towards her and the girl became more and more frightened. She couldn't cry out for help because she was petrified with fear. 'Somebody help me. Trunks where are you!' The small child closed her eyes and waited for her impending doom to come so she was pretty surprised when she heard someone shouting. She opened her eyes and saw that her savior had come in the form of a sixth grade boy named Trunks Briefs.

"Get away from her slime ball!" her hero yelled. When the bully made no move to retreat Trunks lunged at him and with one punch knocked him out. He then turned around to face the child. He looked worried as he spoke to her.

"Are you ok Marron? He didn't hurt you did he?" Marron just smiled and hugged the boy tightly.

"Thank you Trunks! But you shouldn't have hit that guy! You'll be suspended!"

"It's alright Marron. My mom will take care of it. The important thing is that you're alright."

Six Years Later 

A blonde girl was trying to get her locker open when she was suddenly picked up by the waist and spun around. The girl just laughed and yelled, "Trunks put me down!" She was released and immediately locked in a bone-crushing hug.

"Not you too Goten!" she cried out. Goten let go of her and pouted. "We just wanted to welcome you to West City High, Marron."

"Yeah Maz. You don't have to be so mean." Trunks started pouting too and faked a hurt look.

"Aww… I'm sorry guys. I'm just really nervous to be starting high school. Will you forgive me?" The two juniors looked at each other before smiling.

"Ok Marron. We'll forgive you on one condition, you have to have lunch with us." stated Trunks.

Three Months Later 

Marron and Trunks were sitting at the mall eating some burgers when Trunks began to question Marron.

"So Maz, care to explain to me why we're here?" he paused to take a bite of his 7th hamburger before continuing. "Why didn't you just ask one of your girl friends like Paresu to come shopping with you?"

Marron looked up from her burger to answer. "Well Trunks, you know how the Winter Ball is in two weeks?"

"Yeah…So what?"

"Well, Bobby Thompson asked me to go with him and I need a dress. I brought you because I wanted a guy's opinion."

"Well, I'm not thrilled at the fact that you're going to he dance with Bobby Thompson because the guy is a total player but if you want help then I'll help you."

"Thanks Trunks! You're the best! Now let's go before the stores close." The blonde got up and started to drag Trunks to the nearest shop. Five stores, 13 dresses and 2 hours later they still hadn't found a dress that both of them liked.

"Maz come on, I'm tired and I want to go home!"

"Please Trunks, one last store?" Marron gave the demi-saiyan her best puppy dog face.

"Oh damnit, you know I can't say no to that face. Let's go."

"Yeay! Come on Trunks, let's go to this store." She latched her arm onto his and pulled him into the store. Trunks trudged over to the dressing rooms and sat down on the chairs in front. As he looked around he noticed some other guys sitting around looking like he felt. One of them looked at Trunks and said "Your girlfriend drag you here too?". Too tired to care the purple haired saiyan just nodded. About 20 minutes later Marron walked over to the dressing rooms holding a dress in her arms.

"It'll only take a second Trunks, don't look so upset." 68 seconds later she walked out of the dressing room wearing a glittery black dress. It had a plunging neckline and slits going up to mid calf. Trunks actually stopped breathing for a second before Marron snapped him out of it by asking how she looked.

"You look-wow. You're beautiful." He managed to give her a small smile and she smiled back looking absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. Delighted with the response she got Marron walked back to the dressing room.

As soon as she left the same guy who talked to Trunks earlier looked at him and said, "Damn, that is one fine girl. You sure are lucky, man." The saiyan prince just growled possessively and glared at the man. As soon as Marron walked out, he placed an arm around her waist and led her to the cashier.

All too soon it was the night of the Winter Ball. Almost the entire school was in attendance for one of the biggest nights of the school year. Trunks was dancing with his date, one of his usual two week flings, when she came. He was convinced that she was a fallen angel for no one else could look as beautiful, as serene as she did. So stunned was he that he actually stopped dancing and stared openly at the figure. He didn't snap out of it until his date, Christy Michaels, stepped on his foot with her stilettos. 

As soon as the apparition arrived at the dance, her date dragged her to the dance floor. A few songs later Trunks and his date stopped dancing and went to go sit down next to Goten and Paresu. As he sat down he watched the angel dance with her date. A couple of songs later she pulled away from her date and started to walk towards his table.

"Hi Trunks! Hi Goten, Paresu."

"Hey Marron, you look really pretty. If I wasn't with 'Su then I'd-OW! Paresu I was only joking!" Marron laughed at Goten as he rubbed arm while looking like a hurt puppy.

"So Marron, where's Bobby?" the purple-haired demi-saiyan asked.

"He went to go say hi to his friends."

"So you're free for a dance?" without waiting for a response he dragged her out on the dance floor where a slow dance was just starting. As he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck he couldn't help but feel as if this is where he should be.

Confused about his feelings for one of his best friends, he ignored them and dismissed it as a side affect of her appearance.

7 Years Later 

Marron and Trunks were sitting in the living room of his new apartment. They were both sitting on the couch watching TV. Marron had her legs on Trunks' lap and he was leaning his head on her shoulder. Letting out a deflated sigh Marron mumbled "Another Friday night all alone."

Looking fairly put out Trunks responded, "Hey I'm here aren't I? What about me?"

"Oh you know what I mean Trunks. It's just weird not spending Friday night with Bobby. Even if it was an on again off again relationship."

"Well he was a jerk Marron. Forget about him. Besides at least you get to date. I barely have the time anymore. This Capsule Corp. job is taking my entire life up. And to top it all off, there's nothing to watch on TV."

Giggling Marron turned to face her friend, "What does that have anything to do with your lack of love life?"

"Nothing, I was just making an observation." Trunks quipped as Marron tried to get in a more comfortable position.

The Next Morning 

Trunks woke up to something warm and heavy on his chest. To tired to care and not yet fully awake he just pulled the warm object closer and went back to sleep. About an hour later Marron woke up to a strange sensation. She felt warm and protected wrapped by the arms that held her. Wait a minute….arms? She fully opened her eyes only to look right at Trunks' sleeping face. Attempting to squirm out of his grasp and get off the couch, she learned first hand what a tight grip Trunks Briefs has. Eventually realizing that it was useless to even try, she resigned herself to placing her head on Trunks' well-toned chest and thinking about how nice and right this felt. Much better than when Bobby used to hold her.

Deep in thought Marron lost track of time and only snapped out of her trance when she felt her pillow move. Looking up at her best friend's face she was met by a pair of half opened sleepy blue eyes. Noticing his confusion she smiled and said "Good morning."

" 'morning" was his sleepy reply. Grinning he said "I guess there really wasn't anything to watch on TV if we fell asleep like this. Don't get me wrong though, I can certainly get used to waking up like this every morning." Marron just blushed but made no move to get off while Trunks made no move to get her off. In fact, he just drew her in tighter. Their eyes locked and they both suddenly turned serious.

Trunks noticed just how beautiful Marron had become. She had really matured and developed into a gorgeous woman. She was now about 5'5" and her blonde hair reached just below her shoulder blades. Her sea blue eyes were now darkened with some hidden emotions. Perhaps longing? Maybe even love?

Marron was also making her own assessment of Trunks. The world's youngest corporative executive was certainly very handsome. His lavender hair in disarray (and very sexily so if she were to admit to herself). His bright blue eyes were filled with feeling and not just mischief like she was used to seeing. His shoulders had broadened out and his face full of masculine angles. His height was topped off at 6'1". All in all he was a very attractive man and she was just now seeing him in a whole new light.

A moment passed and then, ever so slowly, the two friends inched closer together. As if by mutual agreement, their eyes closed and their lips met. It was a very hesitant kiss at first, but then as they grew more confident their kiss became more intense. All of their feelings were made known to them as they continued their kiss. When the need for oxygen became apparent they broke off their kiss.

To both Trunks and Marron the kiss was the best of their life. It was only looking into Marron's eyes that Trunks realized that he truly loved her. That was why he was always so protective of her. That was why he was always jealous of her current boyfriend or date. But most importantly that was why he always wanted to be with her and always thought of her.

Meanwhile similar thoughts were going through Marron's head. She had always had special feelings for Trunks but she just assumed that they were friend related feelings. Now she realized that the intense feelings she was feeling were love related feelings.

"Ah Marron- I uhh…." Trunks was desperately trying to form a coherent sentence to tell Marron how he feels. He could only hope that this wasn't some meaningless kiss for her, a result of her loneliness. Gathering all the courage he had, he managed to blurt out a sentence, " I'msorrymarronbutithinki'vealwayslovedyou!" seeing the confused look on Marron's face he decided to try slower, "I'm sorry Marron but I think I've always loved you." His face was the picture of anxiousness as he waited for the girl to process that information.

Finally Marron snapped out of her daze and Trunks was rewarded by a dazzling smile. "Well that explains how you always knew when I was in trouble or just needed you. Trunks, I think I love you too."

And with those words Trunks crushed Marron into his embrace as their lips met in a kiss more passionate than any they have ever known. While their end may be unclear you can be sure that they will live happily ever after.

The End

Just a cute little one shot. Boy was this fluffy. I just had to get it out of my system. Anyways review please!


End file.
